Be Careful What You Wish For
by GoldieeLockks
Summary: Edward finally gets what he always wanted- Mortality. As everybody knows, with every wish granted, there is a price too pay. What is Edward's price? Will it be to high?. P L E A S E review. You're feedback and critique is wanted. : Enjoy.
1. Chapter 1

PROLOUGE

It was a normal day in forks, a little warmer than usual but otherwise a good day at work. I helped a girl with a fractured leg, a boy with a broken arm, and did a surgery. I laughed to myself as I remembered my favorite patients check –up today *flash back*

"Don't look now doctor Cullen but a certain missy is checking you out" Martha the little old lady whispered pointing with her eyes to a girl behind her. She was right. Leaning against the wall was a tall red head who couldn't be older than 22. "Well Martha, Don't get to jealous you're the only girl In my life" I smiled. "HA! You wish. Do you want me to go give her a broken arm so you can fix it? "*comes back to present* I was Just walking through the door now "Edward?"

Poor Edward has been looking a little sick lately. There was probably something going on with him and Bella. CRASH! "EDWARD!" I dashed into the living room so see Edward lying on the floor unconscious and the glass metal bowl that held the candles knocked over. Was this some kind of sick joke? "What the-"


	2. Chapter 2

CHAPTER ONE

Ugh! I am so tired! Do not wake up Bella do not wake up. It was a Saturday. Spring break. Today was one of the rare days Edward didn't spend the night. For whatever reason, I don't know. I tried to ignore the annoying buzzing that woke me in the first place, but it seemed next to impossible. I frowned, knowing I'll need to give in and look at my phone.

There were twenty-five missed calls, ten voice mails and around one-hundred texts. All from Alice. I ignore them all and answered the phone, putting as much venom in my voice as I could. I instantly felt bad. "What Alice?"

Her voice was frantic as it filtered through speaker, "Bella, get to my house. FAST!"

With that said, she hung up, leaving me abandoned in a complete mystery. Why wouldn't she tell me what was wrong? I didn't need to be a genius to know it wasn't good. I just threw on the first article of clothing my hands touched, grabbed my phone and keys. Sprinting outside, I leaped into my rusty Ford and drove down to the Cullen's as fast as my car could go. I kept thinking how it wasn't fast enough and that Edward was right. I do need a new car. However, I'd never let him know that.

I tried to distract myself so I couldn't let my mind think of the worst that could happen. I pulled up and jumped out of the car. Alice wasn't pacing outside for my arrival. This was serious. I through in the unlocked front door to see the Cullen's perched worriedly on the clean couch. All but three. Carlisle, Esme, and Edward. Edward's absence proved my suspicion...He was the emergency. They all stared at me. Waiting.

Carlisle's professional voice broke the silence. "In my office," I ran up, the others on my heels. I burst into the office to see only Carlisle. No Esme. No Edward. I panicked. "Carlisle where's Edward?" He looked at me, his face weary.

''Please, have a seat" I shook my head and remained standing. He sighed and looked at his now crowded office. Finally, he began to speak, "Ok then, Bella...I don't know how to say this but it seems Edward went into…" I braced myself for the worst, "A coma," I felt the wind leave my lungs and I had to clutch the back of a chair for support.

I suddenly exploded. "What! How is that possible? He's a vampire! That's not true. Are you sure? Why haven't you come up with anything to heal him? Bite him again or something!" I was hyperventilating now. Nevertheless, everyone else looked expressionless; Jasper didn't even try to change my mood. He was probably thinking it was best to let my energy out.

"I can't. It's too risky. I can't come up with any theory for this. I've never seen anything like it." I glared at him, shocked. How could this be happening? I was dreaming. I'm sure of it! Then, as if on cue, an eerie, blood curdling, excruciating scream came from the next level of the house. Instantly, I knew who it belonged to. My hand slid off the chair, as I drifted into a black abyss, where even Edward couldn't save me.


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

There was a bright light shining on my face, and I could sense that people –vampires- were hovering over me. I kept hearing a mumbling, buzzing, sound. Then it grew louder. "Should we wake her?" I could hear Alice say in a soft voice "It's been like 10 minutes?" Wake her up? 10 minutes? I slowly opened my eyes to see Alice, Jasper, Emmett, and Rosalie standing in a circle around me staring down, like a local crime scene where all the locals come to stare at the dead body. "Whoa - what happened?" I croaked. As I leaned up I felt so light-headed and dizzy that I just stared dazed for a second. "You went into shock and passed out." Emmett said matter-of-factly. Then I remembered. How could I have forgotten? That painful scream. "Oh, my gosh is Edward..? "But I didn't know how to end that sentence. Was he okay? Well, obviously not if everyone in the room was so still and cautious? "Can I at least see him?" But I then realized that I might not see him like that. I mean, what would I see? "He hasn't, ohm, waken up yet." Alice face was apologetic. What did she have to be sorry for? "It's alright. Come on up Bella." I jumped at the sound of Carlisle's worried voice. It scared me. But I listened and headed up to Edward's room. As I walked into his dark room, I thought I was in the wrong room. The curtains were closed. So that every opening for light to come in there was something covering it. The room was a total mess. But I knew it was his. Esme sitting in a car next to his bed holding his hand and Carlisle was sitting at the far end of the room with his head in his hands. Thinking. Sobbing tearless sobs. Then he looked up and quickly composed his features. I had a billion questions to ask. Most one's he didn't have answers too cause, for obvious reasons, he was sitting down….Sobbing. So I settled with the best one for the moment. "So, What do you think about this?" He MUST have an explanation. "I don't know what to think of it. It seems his pain is the same as the" ahem "transformation. Only instead of him getting stronger he is getting weaker and weaker" That explains the sobs. Basically translation, no matter how optimistic the Cullen's are –with an exception of the one laying on his bed deep in a coma – They could only fear the worst. "Oh." It was a stupid response. "We'll leave you alone" I had all but forgotten esme before she had said that. They both hugged me and walked out. Never meeting my eyes. And I was never meeting theirs. Well, I didn't know what to do. So I just walked over to the chair esme had been sitting in and sat down. I grabbed his hand and started playing with his fingers like I used to before all the mayhem. His hand was strangely warm and sweaty. How the heck could a vampire, whose body is normally ice cold, Be sweating? How could he even be in a coma? Things were getting stranger and stranger. I was holding back my tears. "Edward? Can you hear me?" I don't know why. But I kind of expected him to respond and smile that crooked smile I loved so much…My smile. "I don't know if you can hear me but I heard that doctors say talking to the patient kind of helps I guess. So I just wanted to say 'I love you'" I kissed every one of his fingers. That's basically how it went for the last two in half hours. Me just rambling on about my memories. And some pretty random stuff. I was in the middle of telling him about a weird dream I had once, about being stuck/lost in a banana, and nobody was there but me, When Carlisle walked in. "Bella I know you must not want to leave his side but I have to do some checkups. Scans You know"? I nodded. And stood –stretched- Wow! I was pretty sore. I bent over and kissed Edward on the forehead, then nose, then….lips, before I walked to his door. "It's a smart thing…Talking to him, that is." He smiled. But I could tell it was a forced effort. "Thanks" I was about to lose it. So I quickly ran down the stairs past Alice. "Ya coming?" I called, and then looked at her. She could see the pain in my eyes. And for that she quickly agreed and took the driver's seat. But she didn't drive fast. Going 25 on a 35 mph highway. The lady behind us was getting impatient. She didn't care. I needed her right now. She knew that. She is such a great friend. One day, I don't know how, but I will repay her. Once we got home I took out left over pizza from the fridge and put in on the table. I wasn't hungry. It was for Charlie. So alive followed me too the couch where I lay on her lap crying my eyes out. I heard Charlie's cruiser pull up. But didn't move. I heard him open the door. But didn't move. "Hey kiddo! I'm home." I didn't respond. He walked into the living room and just stared at the scene in front of his eyes with shock. Then Alice, thank goodness for Alice, Mouthed 'I'll explain later' and he nodded. He kind of hesitated. As if debating whether too come over and try and comfort me or let Alice do that. But both us knew me and him weren't good with displaying our emotions. So he decided to let Alice take over. And for the past two months. The routine was the same: wake up early. Read and talk to Edward , come home and cook dinner –something fast and simple- then try and sleep on those sleepless nights without Edward crawling through my window….At school, I was a total ghost. My friends knew about Edward. And they were supportive. Some a little too supportive. *mike* and some more ignore and gossip then supportive *Lauren and Jessica* Oh, how badly I wanted my biology partner back! I always went straight to the Cullen's after school. Hoping for any news. None. Always none. Alice never went shopping anymore. Emmett never goofed off or made fun of me. Rosalie never even bothered to glare at me anymore! It was always too tidy as esme cleaned, and recleaned. Just for something to do. To get things off her mind. And I feared nothing was going to be the same.


	4. Chapter 4

Ch.4

EPOV

The pain in my heart dies down and it begins to beat rapidly in my chest. I slowly open my eyes expecting to see the hospital room I've grown accustomed to in for months with Dr. Carlisle standing by my side. However, I open my eyes to a very dark room instead. Where am I?

"Remember that one time when-" I look to my side where I hear someone talking. She

stops when she sees my eyes open. Who is she? And why is she holding my hand? Her

eyes gaze into mine and a confused look comes across her face as I take my hand from

her.

"Sorry but who are you?" I ask, my voice shaking a little. "And where's Dr. Cullen?"

"You-you don't remember me?" The hurt that washes over her features replaces the confused look.

"Should I?" I try to think, but this is the first time I've seen her.

"Umm, I'll go get C- Dr. Cullen." She gets up and slowly walks to the door of the strange

Room.

BPOV

He doesn't remember me? And why are his eyes green and not the topaz I love?

"Carlisle," I run to his office after I close Edward's door behind me. I don't bother

Knocking. "Edward's awake and he doesn't remember me and his eyes are green and

He's warm!" I say when he looks up from the paper work he was doing. He doesn't bother saying anything. He gets up and runs vampire speed to Edward's room. When I finally get to Edward's door where Carlisle is waiting for me he talks.

"Don't come in, I'll try and figure out what's wrong okay?" I nod finally, catching my

Breath. He enters the room without hesitation and shuts the door in my face.

EPOV

"Hello Edward." Dr. Cullen says walking into the room.

"Where am I? Who was that strange girl who was holding my hand?" I ask all in one breathe. I take a gulp of air in my mouth trying to calm down. The air burns my very dry throat.

"Edward you're in your bedroom and that was Bella, your girlfriend." My room? Girlfriend?

"First of all She is not my, um, Girlfriend? And this is NOT my room. Oh, goodness what's that?" I point to a square robot object.

"Edward what year is it?" Dr. Cullen asks carefully, ignoring my question. Isn't he a doctor? How can he not know the year?

"1918,"


	5. Chapter 5

CHAPTER 5!

"1918" I answered. "Dr. Cullen? What's going on?" He still had this vacant look in his eyes. The kind of look that sent chills up my spine.

Then, he finally spoke in a firm voice. "Edward, this is very important. What's the last thing you remember before going into a coma?" As soon as the question escaped his lips, about a million flashbacks filled my mind.

Which one was my last memory though? I thought very hard trying to remember. "My mother! She was sick, very sick. I think the influenza was the cause of it. The nurses rushed to her aid and I couldn't keep a coherent thought. I was drifting in and out. I don't know if it was my imagination or what. I felt like I was flying through coldness. Then I stopped and there was a sharp pain." I flinched at the remembrance of this cruel memory. "Then I felt like I was burning. I thought for sure I was dead. I heard whispers. I felt alone and cold, despite the burning of the flames through my veins. I tried to think of what I had done to deserve this kind of punishment. Then…" I let my sentence drift as I stared into the darkness of the room.

The look on Dr. Cullen's face was one of pure shock and confusion. This all had to be some weird dream inflicted by the influenza. "Then?" He urged me to continue.

"Then, it stopped. I roused to find that strange girl holding my hand." I paused. "I know this all sounds completely lunatic, maybe it was all a dream. But, I'm not crazy." Who was that girl? I know it couldn't have been Adelaide! Oh, goodness no. My precious Addie had bright blue eyes and strawberry blonde curls. I wonder where my dear Adelaide is.

"No, I believe you. It doesn't sound lunatic at all." The way he said it sounded as if he was hiding something.

"Dr. Cullen, sir? Where's my mother?" The beautiful picture of Elizabeth Eleanor Mason filled my mind. She was smiling at me as I was dressed in my Military uniform right after I signed into the U.S army too be a soldier! I sighed mentally at the memory of how proud my parents were and how worried they were. I got pulled out of my reverie by the sound of Dr. Cullen clearing his throat nervously. The look on his face, the apologetic look, said it all.

His face was pained. Oh, no! Please, Please no! "Edward, there's no easy way too say this. I know how close you and your mother were. But your mother . . . didn't make it through the last blow of the influenza. I'm sorry. The nurses did all they could do. She used all her strength trying to nurse you." He continued to ramble on but I couldn't hear him. A sharp pain stabbed my heart. Everything that

Mattered most in my life was gone! I couldn't even remember anything or anyone. I was starting to get angry! How could this happen to me? I wake up in a room I don't even remember and a girl by my side that I have never seen before. Weird, scary, shiny objects that look very complicated! (A/N: stereo's and television and laptop. They didn't have them in his days! Lol) I broke down in tears. Tears that felt like they have been vacant for more than 80 years. The only thing I have left is my sanity.

I vowed right then that I would not lose it no matter what! It's the one thing I have left. A cold hand came to rest upon my shoulder. I shrugged it off. "Please, just leave me alone." I muttered. I didn't see, nor did I hear him leave. But I felt the loneliness slowly creeping around me, and soon swallowing me in it.

I don't understand anything. It doesn't look or feel like 1918. Two things I will not rest till I find: My memory, and some answers. I vow I will find those two things. When I find them I will go searching for my Adelaide. She must be worried sick! What if she thinks I'm dead? Until then, I best do what I can, and see what I can find out here.


	6. Chapter 6

CHAPTER 6!

It had been two and a half hours and Edward still didn't want any visitors. Ok, so he's human, he thinks he's living in 1918, and he doesn't remember me. The last heart my heart plummet into my stomach. That's going to be hard to get over. My whole reason for living doesn't even remember me. He remembers absolutely nothing! He had forgotten all of our precious memories. How I miss those days! What if he never remembered? Like, ever? What would I do? How is this even possible! I had so many questions!

Edward didn't deserve this. Maybe. . . I did. Was I getting punished? Was there only a certain amount of happiness allowed in this world? I had been so happy before Edward's "Accident." I was so happily in love with Him. Just thinking of our time together made a small smile caress my lips as a single tear stained my cheek. I was the happiest person alive. Or, happiest person dead. . . If you were considering vampires. I couldn't think of any explanation for this, so I told myself I would get to the bottom of this. If only Edward remembered something. He could have helped clear all the confusion why this only happened to him!

I'm sure Rosalie, and a lot of other vampire's would kill, literally, to become human again. Yeah, Edward wanted mortality. But at this cost? Did he even ask for this? I mean, I know he wished to be human again, but did he go up to some wishing well and filled in a card and tossed it in with a penny? Well, be careful what you wish for.

I trudged upstairs to see Edward. I didn't care if he doesn't want anyone bothering him. I will see him because I love him and I want too. I just need to talk to him right now. Is that so much to ask? With that, I started walking up too his room. Everybody just stared at me like I was crazy; some had concerned looks on their faces. I finally made it to his room, but instead of walking in I just stood in front of his door. Should I knock? I shrugged, opened his door and walked in. Edward was looking through all his clothes with a confused look on his face.

He then looked at me and an expression similar to fury blanketing his features. What the heck? What did I do? I couldn't believe it! That expression kind of mad me a bit angry. Fine, he wanted to play like that? I guess I was more furious then I expected because my tone came out a little ruder then I intended. "What are you doing?" Shock crossed his beautiful, human features for a second, but he recovered himself quickly. His emotions changed just as quickly as his vampire self because his face was soon flushed with confusion as he held up a pair of his dark jeans and an American Eagle polo Alice bought him on her last shopping spree.

"What is this type of clothing?" He paused. "Good Lord, what are you wearing? Those are not the proper lady-like attire!" He sounded appalled, but so was I! What was he saying? Proper lady-like attire? It was not like I was wearing a mini skirt and belly shirt. I was wearing a frickin' pair jeans and a sweatshirt! It covered all my skin. As I was fuming my brain did a little blast to the past and recalled women in his time frame wearing elegant dresses. Girls and pants didn't exist back then. But vampires turning human and forgetting their previous vampire life and girlfriend completely didn't exist either! I don't even think vampires existed back then . . . that humanity knew about anyways. I would have laughed if the situation was different, but I just smiled.

Edward looked as if I had gone crazy. "What?" he asked. I just shrugged it off.

"Nothing, here." I walked over to his closet and found some old-fashioned clothes he used to wear. It's a good thing he had that kind of style. "Try this!" I handed it to him. He took it from my hands and put it in a bag. I just stared at him, confused. He then spotted the trunk the old Edward kept of his stuff from his vampire life. "What's this?" Oh, that's what your vampire self-kept to remember your human life. Cool, huh? No, I wasn't exactly going to say that.

"Uh, it's some of your old stuff, you know? Like a, um, time capsule! Yeah, you were making one." He cautiously walked towards it and trailed after him. To be perfectly honest, I was always curious as to what was inside. Edward never opened it. Nor did he let me look inside. It didn't make any sense. But I just guessed it caused him pain to look at the things of his past. I scanned the trunk with interest. The top of it had his name engraved in it: Edward Anthony Masen.

Edward kneeled down and opened it. I gasped. There was so much stuff! Letters, poems, clothing, a ring box, and a locket. That seems to be what he was looking for because; right then he picked it up. "What's that? Was it your mothers?" I asked quietly. He looked at it in amazement. It was very pretty. Silver and old-fashioned, but elegant.

"No, it was Adelaide's. I was going to give it to her, but I never got the chance." What the onion spoon? Adelaide? My heart cracked and the pieces slowly made their way down my body. My face crumpled in pain and I replaced it with an apologetic look. On the inside I was happy that granny didn't get the locket. Edward was mine! I wasn't about to lose him to some corpse!

"Oh, I'm sorry. Anyways, why are you packing?" I was honestly curious. He turned around to glance at me with those emerald eyes. Whoa! That's going to take some time to get used to.

"I'm going back to my home. I can't stay here. I'm sorry. Everything's strange here" Did he not know his house was most likely demolished and replaced with a shopping mall?

"Edward? How do you plan on getting there? What about staying here?" I heard the pleading in my voice. He can't leave! Not now! I'm starting to fall in love with him all over again. . . If that's possible to love him more than I did before.

"I'm sorry-"He looked like he was trying to remember something.

My name! "Bella," I reminded him. Sheesh!

"Ah, Bella." he exclaimed. "I'm sorry but I can't stay. I plan on taking the train. I will talk to Dr. Cullen about it more." Ugh! Carlisle didn't tell him? I had too! He can't go around thinking it's still 1918 and looking for his dead family, his dead past!

"Edward. It's not 1918. It's 2007." (A/N: I know it's 2011 but Twilight, the movie, was made in 2007. So, I decided then) He just stood there. Staring at me, frozen. He blinked a couple times and then sat down. I don't blame him. It's a lot to take in. Then he came back….with a vengeance.

"What do you mean? Are you insane? Whoever you people are, you need to stop this lunatic joke at once! It is not funny!" I was taken aback. Excuse me?

"Edward, we're not joking. Look around, does any of this look like it would be from 1918?" I waved my arms around, gesturing to the room. He glanced around the room and then looked me up and down. He began to appear panicked.

"Well, I guess that explains why you're dressed like that."

"Hey! I already get picked on enough by Alice about my clothes! There's no need for you to pick on me too!" I crossed my arms. Vampire Edward liked my clothes! Vampire Edward also didn't have an Adelaide either! He was about to smile until he realized something.

"Wait, this means Adelaide . . . everybody . . . are deceased?" He looked on the verge of tears. "If it is, then why does Dr. Cullen look the exact same and why is he alive? Why am I still alive? Shouldn't I be long gone too? Why am I seventeen? I am still seventeen, right?" He rushed over to the mirror on the wall and sighed with relief.

Oh, crap! What was I supposed to say? How was I going to explain all this to him? He looked back at me, waiting for an answer. "I, Uh, I. . . I need to get Carlisle!" With that, I ran downstairs to his office. "Carlisle!" I was breathless.

He looked up quickly from his vampire studies. "Yes, Bella? Considering your urgency, I'm guessing it's important. Now, take a breath and tell me what's wrong."

I didn't know how to explain it all to him. "Ok, well, um, Edward wants to know why you and him aren't dead because it's 2007. He also wants to know why you are both alive and young in 1918." I said all this in one breath. Afterwards I took a deep breath.

"And what did you tell him?"

"That's just it. I didn't tell him anything! I rushed down here as fast as I could. I had to tell him! He was about to leave for Chicago to look for his past, which he still thinks is alive. Well, not anymore obviously. I'm sorry." He laughed, but you could tell he was a little concerned about Edward leaving.

"It's alright, Bella. I'll go talk to him now. Can you get everybody upstairs? This is going to be a long, hard conversation. I'm going to tell him everything. If he doesn't believe us, well, he kept journals from his vampire life before and after you." He sighed and quickly ran upstairs. I ran out of Carlisle's office and into the living room, where everybody was watching a show about llama's eating potatoes.

What the crow? Emmett must be in control of the remote. He loved llamas and he loved screaming, "Potatoes!" at random people. I sprinted so fast in there that I tripped over my feet and landed smack dap, face flat, onto the floor. An outburst of laughter filled the room. The booming voice stood out the most, because I knew who it was and I knew he would never let me live this down. Their laugh wasn't like it was before Edward. But it was still joyful.

"Bella, your face! It was priceless!" I looked up to glare at Emmett. Seriously? He was the one who was watching a show about llama's and potatoes! (A/N: Haha! Just for you volturi puff puff and Isabella Marie swan!) I got up and brushed myself off.

"Guys, this is serious! Carlisle wants you all upstairs in Edward's room, now!" The laughter came to a sudden halt and nobody spoke.

Well, besides Alice. "Why?"

I became very serious. "He's going to tell Edward everything."

"Tell him what?" Rosalie asked.

"Everything, Rosalie. Everything"


	7. Chapter 7

CHAPTER 7! :D

Hello, my name is Alexandria but you can call me Lexie. I was born on November 21, 1902 in Chicago Illinois. I was turned into a vampire while searching for a dear friend of mine. Edward Anthony Masen. I sighed as I remembered back to the summer of 1918

*flashback*

The afternoon was warm and crisp. The sun appeared to be setting. It would be dark in about an hour. There was a nice breeze flowing that kept me cool. I was on my way to the hospital doing my usual weekly routine. Edward and I have been best friends since he saved me from a bully at the park when we were 4. Ever since then he has been like a big brother. Scarring off any guy who wanted to court me. Sigh. I took it really hard when I found out he was stricken with Spanish influenza. It was devastating, heartbreaking, and horrible. His parent's had already passed from it three days ago. I went to visit him once a week, every week since I found out he was sick. In the beginning he was able to talk to me softly. Then, after a while I doubted he even noticed I was there. He was getting sicker day by day. Only going in and out of awareness. I walked in his room only to find a different patient in Edward's cot. I thought for sure I had the wrong room until I saw his nurse.

"Um, excuse me miss?" I asked, hesitating in the doorway.

She looked tired and annoyed. "Yes?" Oh, and she was rude

"I was just wondering . . . Was a Mr. Edward Anthony Masen Junior moved to a different room?" I looked hopeful

My heart sank as she replied, "Pardon, who?"

Oh, she can't be serious!

"Edward. Edward Masen. This used to be his room." Panic was rising in my voice. What if- no. That's not possible. He promised me.

She looked at me apologetically.

"I'm sorry miss. But this illness has stricken many. It's hard to keep track of all names, and faces. It's a mad house! A lot of people take people's rooms. Most likely he's"-She looked at my face and sighed. "I'm sorry." With that she went back to the patient in the cot and I walked out numbly. What was she saying? Eddie couldn't be gone! He promised me he wouldn't leave me. But wait a moment, what about the blonde doctor! The one who nursed Mrs. Masen. What was his name…..! Yes, that was his name. He must know the reason behind the fact that Edward isn't in his room. I walked around the hospital for 30 minutes looking for him and asking other doctors about him or Edward. They all didn't know where either of them was. I walked out of the hospital heartbroken. The sky was darkening and the air was getting colder. I came to a conclusion; find , Find Edward. I was going to search for them. This very night! I'm 16. Going to be 17 this November. I'm quite old enough to go on an adventure myself! Edward would have laughed at me. He always made sure I didn't get into mischief. Oh Eddie, When will you ever break at least one rule? I quickly went home, snuck past my parent's, left a note, and got ready for a weeks' worth of searching. I grabbed some food and I slipped out the servant's back door so I wasn't noticed. Well, that was easier than I thought. I smiled triumphal as I walked down the dark street, heading out of town.

Two days later

It's been two days and still no sign of the doctor or my brother. (Not real brother of course. But their thought of as siblings) I wonder what Adelaide thinks…They were pretty close, her and Edward. We were all a team in everything. Adelaide, me, Edward, Jonathan, Emmaline, and peter. Peter was Courting Emmaline. They were a cute couple. A lot of outsiders thought Adelaide and Edward were in love. But the truth was they were just friends. Although it was obvious Adelaide was head over heels for Edward. But he was just too focused on joining the military. But no one was as close as me and Edward were. A startling noise in the dark of the alley pulled me out of my reverie. I walked over to it. It was a man. He looked like he was searching for someone. But he was looking straight at me. I walked over to him.

"Hello? Sir, do you happen to know who a or Edward Masen Is? You see, they've gone missing and I really want to find them."

He didn't say anything…just get closer. The moonlight shone upon his face. His features were hansom. He was pale and had a dark, almost blackish, shade eyes.

"Hello there, I was looking for someone too" he said with a smile. He then came closer and closer. I started backing away slowly. He was creeping me out.

"Really? Anyone I can help you find?" I could hear the fear in my voice.

"Nope, I just found her." I tried to run but he was very fast. Before I knew it he had his teeth to my neck. I let out a loud, painful scream. Blackness over took me

*End of flashback*

That was the night I was turned into this cursed body. After I woke up in an abandoned basement I figured out what I was. I still continued my search….hunting humans along the way. I knew somehow Edward Masen was still alive, and I planned on finding him. And after 80 so years, I did.. I then pressed hard on the doorbell to the big white mansion.

Isabella POV

"Vampires," Edward breathed. His emerald eyes scanned over the rest of the Cullen's in amazement then rested on me. "You're human, right?"

"Yes," I agreed. He seemed fairly calm for the most part until he thought of something. Edward leaped to his feet and bounded across the room, putting as much distance between him and the immortals as possible.

"You drink blood!" he screamed, panting. I almost smiled. So, this was the reaction Vampire Edward was waiting for. Emmett chuckled then remained silent after Rosalie thumped him upside the head.

"Shut up," she growled. Edward's breath came out in wheezing breathes and for a moment I thought he was going to pass out. He glanced at me and froze.

"Why aren't you scared?" he whispered. His voice was just as musical as it was before.

"Because if they wanted your blood you would've already been dead by now. The Cullen's-" That's when the doorbell rang. The clean sound echoed throughout the mansion, ringing in my ears so loudly I had to place my hands over them. Everyone walked to the door at a human pace and Carlisle, being the leader, opened it.


	8. Chapter 8

Chapter 8

Bella POV

Carlisle opened the door and there stood a short girl. She was a vampire actually. She looked to be around 5 foot with auburn hair that cascaded to the middle of her back in glossy ringlets. Her flawless pale skin gleamed in the minimal amount of sunlight streaming through the trees. She had intimidating crimson eyes that locked on Edward instantly. I stepped in front of him, blocking her view. However, he moved in front of me and shocked me even further by saying, "Lexi? Lexi is that you?" I gasped.

Edward POV

I could not believe my eyes. "Lexi," I cried. "Lexi, is that you?" The brown-eyed girl whose name was. . . I think, Bella gasped.

"Yes, it is me Lexi. But, Eddie? How are you still young? And alive?" Curiosity was thick in her features. Oh goodness! Lexi was one of them! I got furious as her blood red eyes jumped out at me. Why weren't they gold? How many leeches lurked around killing the innocent? I do not care if I was not being a gentleman! I raised my voice at her.

"You're one of them?" I spat. She looked heartbroken, confused, and hurt. "When? Have you been a bloodsucker the whole time? All those years were lies?"

The gorgeous blonde one got defensive "Who are you calling a bloodsucker you imbecile? Don't forget you used to be one too!" She was rude.

Lexi mouthed, "Used" to herself in an annoyed manner while I was getting angry with Blondie. Before I could do anything rash that would danger my life, Lexi spoke up "What do you mean 'used' to?" Dr. Cullen-I mean Carlisle glanced between the both of us. "Maybe you should come inside. There's much to discuss"

After everyone filed into the dining room and took a seat around the expensive-looking mahogany table Carlisle said softly, "I'm sure you're very confused, Lexi." I watched with pure interest as Lexi rolled her eyes at his shy attempt to begin to talk.

"Dr. Cullen, I just want to know what is wrong with my best friend!" she growled. I huffed at her remark.

"Nothing is wrong with me."

She moaned, "Just shut up so I can talk, okay?" I nodded and glanced at the floor.

"I changed Edward not long after his mother passed away, Lexi. He lived with me and my family for years and. . . ." Carlisle hesitated and peered over at me. "We fed off animal blood instead of human blood. Then, after living alone for a very long time, he found Bella. His girlfriend-"

Lexi stopped him, one of her elegant eyebrows raised. "You have a girlfriend?" she asked. Was I detecting jealously? I was too angry to notice.

Throwing my arms up in fury, I gasped, "I don't have a girlfriend! Bella is not my girlfriend, best friend, wife, or whatever." A dry sob echoed around the room. Bella leaped to her feet and stormed to the front door. The black-haired pixie followed her.

"Bella, wait! He didn't mean it." My eyes watched as she ran to the door then collapsed in heap, crying into her hands.

"I can't take it anymore! I'm going home." Crystal tears stained her flushed cheeks as she pounded on the door.

"I'm not letting you leave, Bella," she said.

"Alice," she sobbed, holding her torso. "My heart is breaking. I can't stay here any longer!" Bella screamed and leaned her forehead against the cold tile of the floor. Her brown locks slid forward, creating a curtain between my eyes and her face.

Alice grabbed Bella's hand and towed her out the door after shooting everyone an apologetic smile. Carlisle continued to speak, a little shaken after Bella's break down. "Apparently he made a wish to be human again and turned into a mortal but reversing his transformation seemed to erase every memory of being a vampire." "So, he only remembers his human years?" Lexi said. Carlisle nodded, his face distressed. Lexi looked at me and threw her skinny arms around my neck. When she began to cry on my shoulder my eyes went wide.

My best friend was crying! My best friend! Lexi, the girl who rarely showed her emotions in public, was crying. I crushed her to me, breathing in her citrus scent. My arms wound around her slim waist as I rested my chin on her head. "I missed you so much!" she wept. I kissed her hair and wiped away her tears with my thumbs.

"I missed you too, Lex. We're together now and I'll never leave you again." I breathed. Her hands clenched into fists, gripping handfuls of my shirt.

"Do you promise?" she whispered.

I titled her face up so I could gaze her straight into the eye. "I promise. Besides what kind of best friend would I be if I abandon my best friend in the entire world?"

"A bad best friend." she murmured. I beamed at her.

"Duh," I chuckled, poking her in the ribs. She shrieked with laughter and nudged me. Surprised at her strength, I stumbled backward. Lexi leaped toward me and grabbed my hand before I could tumble to the ground. "Um, Lexi, could you not knock me over?" She threw her head back and giggled. Her auburn curls bounced while she continued to laugh with delight. Then her body froze and she flew to the other side of the room. "I don't know about you guys," she said, glancing at the Cullens. "But I seriously have to hunt."


	9. Chapter 9

CHAPTER NINE! :D :D

I crumpled to the floor as words spilled past my lips. The lips Edward used to kiss. The lips Edward used to caress. The lips Edward used to love. . . I wasn't even coherent enough to know what I was saying by now. The pain was too much to handle. I was grateful that God at least had the decency to allow me to be numb.

By the time Alice had dragged me to her glossy, yellow Porsche I was coming to my senses again. In silence, we both buckled our seat belts. "Bella," Alice murmured. "What's wrong?" I stared at her.

"What's wrong? What's wrong? You have to ask? Seriously Alice? How about I ring up Marie to tell her to randomly pop up and steal Jasper?" My tone of voice shocked me. I never raised my voice and most especially at Alice.

I guess I was just too heartbroken. . . Or I was becoming depressed. If I let myself go, I wouldn't be able to come back. I wouldn't be able to cooperate correctly. . . Like a broken car that was impossible to fix. Alice's hurt expression told how bad my words had affected her. "Alice, I'm sorry. . . I-" My gaze traveled to the floor. "I'm sorry,"

Alice shook her tiny head. "It's alright. I guess that was a stupid question. I'm just worried for you, Bella." She smiled slightly. "So, what do you want to do?"

I thought for a moment. I wanted to fall off the face of the earth, but that wasn't I want to do the most. Pleadingly, I stared into Alice's eyes and said, "Alice, I want to be a vampire. Please-"

I stopped talking when I noticed the pained expression on her face. "Bella, I can't. Edward would be furious. "I almost laughed. Almost.

"Edward doesn't care anymore Alice!" I snapped.

"Yes he does, Bella! You know it." She snapped back. "You know I can't turn you."

"Fine. " It was silent for a moment until I continued talking. "Spring Break is coming up, so. . ."

"So?" she asked.

"So, I can waste my time at La Push." I gave her a satisfied smirk

"Bella!" Alice whined. Oh come on, she can't still be prejudice

"Alice, please. You know Jake won't hurt me. You know it, I know it! Edward wouldn't approve, but that was the Old Edward. The new one just broke every single promise he ever made. Do you know what it's like to love someone who promised you so much, but turned around and broke all those promise? But no matter what, you still love him! My love for Edward is hurting me? Do you understand, Alice? Do you?" She sighed and nodded.

"I've never felt that way, but I suppose your right. You just do what you have to do."

"Thanks "I didn't notice we were already parked. I looked around, already having an idea where we were. I glanced at Alice. She just smiled and gave an encouraging nod. As I stepped out into the forest the spring breeze tangled my hair. I walked slowly, all the way to the spot where the opening was. I hesitated.

Should I? It was worth the pain. I pushed back the big bush and walked right into the sunlight meadow that I loved so much. The meadow full of life and magic. I sat down in middle, the heat of the sun beating down on me.

Edward was different. . . I knew that for a fact. I couldn't think of how it happened. I knew it had to do something with the fact that his wish finally came true. He was human. I guess Old Edward didn't remember the old saying, "All wishes come with a glitch. "

Lexi was the glitch. I knew, no matter how angry I was, Edward's memory wasn't the whole glitch. I knew I had to fight for him, no matter what. I love Edward! Our love was undying and I wasn't ready to give that up. Not for some stupid wish

I let my mind wander a million miles away. To the first day Edward brought me here. Behind my eyelids, I could see a row of brilliant and bright colors dancing. . . At the sound of a twig breaking, my eyes snapped open. I had fallen asleep. Alice was standing right at the opening of the meadow waiting with a worried look. I got up and yawned.

"Sorry, Alice. I guess I fell asleep. Can you drop me off at my house?"

"Yeah, I'll take you right now."

On the way home, I stared out the window lost in my thoughts. Alice drove slowly. A first for her, but instead of making me glad, like it would've done if things were still normal, it only brought more pain. It was suspenseful, slowly inching to my prison. My personal Hell.


	10. Chapter 10

CHAPTER TEN (10)

Edward's POV:

I laughed quietly as Lexie reminded one of our old memories.

"Oh, that was wonderful! I miss those days." I chuckled, thinking of how Adelaide and Lexie got in a little argument over who was going to sit next to me during the evening tea.

"You were so popular with the ladies, Mr. Mason." Lexie giggled, as I rolled my eyes at her.

"Yeah, Uhuh," I shook my head; a crooked grin on my face. It was silent then for a little afterwards.

She turned herself to face towards me. "Oh! I still can't believe this is all real. I thought I had lost you forever. I've missed you so much, Eddie!" her blood red eyes looked like they would erupt in tears as she threw her arms to wrap them around me for the second time today.

I palmed her back and uncomfortably squirmed out of her bone-crushing hug. I still wasn't quite sure if I was used to being this close to a vampire.

She pulled back with curiosity burning in her eyes. "Do I scare you?" I flashed my famous smile to her.

"You've always scared me, even as a human." She said. We both laughed and it felt good. Almost carefree.

"Who's that brown eyed human girl?" She asked casually as we strolled down the garden.

I shrugged in response, feeling a certain emotion as she brought the girl up to discussion.

"I honestly have no clue...I wish I did. I feel like I do or I need to, but I don't." I watched as Lexie processed this and found myself wanting to know more about this girl. I quickly shunned my curiosity as Lexie spoke again.

"She seemed very protective of you." She mused. I thought I saw a hint of jealousy in Lexie's features.

"Hmm, it seems that way doesn't it?" I nodded. "Was she your mate?" I asked with clear annoyance clear on my structures, as I raised my voice.

"NO!" Lexie giggled, evidently enjoying my bother. "Do you wish her to be?" she teased. And or this, I had no answer. "How about we forget about this, all right?" I said. I then picked up a pebble and chucked it at an open space. "So, where have you been all these years?" I questioned curiously.

We found a bench and sat. "Hmmm. Nowhere in particular. I've mainly been looking for you, mister. But I've stayed a couple months in Brazil, then a year in Italy...'' she trailed off.

I didn't know why, but when she mentioned Italy it had some kind of a sadistic sound to it that made me cringe. I just nodded.

"No one cached your eye?" I asked, as she looked uneasy for a bit.

"Why, are you jealous?" she teased.

I chuckled and put my hands up. "You caught me, Sherlock."

Lexie suddenly tensed and turned her head to the house abruptly, letting out a slight hiss.

"What is it?" I asked, trying to look to see what she saw.

"The pixie is back….without the human. C'mon, we should go, too." She said.

We got up and walked to the door. I then started hearing voices, and knew immediately we were close. We walked in the threshold, and it fell silent as soon as they noticed us. All eyes on us, then, all eyes including Lexie's, were on me.

Awkward. "What?" I felt very self-conscience of myself.

Alice spoke in her clear soprano voice, all too quickly. "Nothing. You need to go and play with your human eater." she smugly grinned and stuck her tongue out at Lexie, as she responded with a growl.

I couldn't help but laugh, and then looked at all of them seriously.

"I want to know," the blonde stared at me with an icy glare. "It's nothing of your concern anymore; you can leave now, human." The way she spat out the word human, sounded like she were somehow higher than us.

I planted my feet and Lexie slowly started to back off, going up to my room. "Fine, if you must then sit over there." Alice pointed to a small sofa in the corner and the meeting began where it left off.

"She wants to stay with the Werewolves! Carlisle, you can't let her do that. It's insane!" Alice exclaimed. Carlisle looked weary.

It didn't take me to long to figure out who they were talking about. I just didn't know what they were talking about with the wolves. Could they also exist, too? The doctor interrupted my thoughts.

"Now, Alice, calm down and tell me what she said.'' He said seriously, but there was still a hint of calmness in his voice.


	11. Chapter 11

Chapter 11

Bella's POV:

I didn't even look at him as he passed by me. I could smell his warm, sweet scent wash over my face, intoxicating me completely. Vampire or human, either way, he still had the same delicious fragrance that smelled like a meadow mixed with the sweetest, softest musk there was.

Many memories flooded back. Our first kiss, It pained me deeply to think about him, so I quickly spoke once I was sure he was out of hearing range.

"So, we're here to discuss the basics for my 'safety' you say". I placed air quotes after I said safety. Jacob chuckled low and deep.

"I assure you, Bella will be in safe hands." Jacob spoke in a smile.

"Or Paws," Emmett murmured, correcting his sentence. He then dodged a smack from Alice and gaining a laugh from Rosalie.

Jacob looked pissed, but kept speaking anyways. "As I was saying ... Bella will be staying with Emily, considering there isn't enough room at my house." Carlisle nodded, thinking over all this new information.

"Okay, now that we have housing arrangements settled, but remember, anything bad happens, anything at all, do not hesitate to call or visit." Carlisle said. I nodded in acknowledgement of his offer.

"Of course" I stood up from my seat, and Jacob followed my move.

"I'm just going to get my stuff from upstairs ... I'll only be 2 minutes." I announced as Jacob grimaced and looked around uncomfortably.

"So, Jacob Black...what does it feel like to phase?" I rolled my eyes as I walked upstairs. Leave it to Emmett to break the silence. In the most ridiculous ways that is.

I walked into Alice's room to gather my things which she so graciously moved from Edward's room. I would have to thank her later. I grabbed all my homework and books when I noticed one of my History papers was missing. I sighed and realized it must have been left in Edward's desk where I was working on it while he was still in a coma.

I walked hesitantly towards his room, feeling nervousness creep through the pit of my stomach. My mind kept popping with what I could find there, and I didn't like them. Very slowly, opened his door while taking a deep breath, and I suddenly regretted it. My gasp had agony with it, as I saw Edward and the vampire girl kiss in a way of adoration.

I shut the door without awareness of my surroundings, what with the tears that are collapsing from my cheeks. I tripped my way downstairs, crying with guilt washing through me, towards the front door. I heard concerned and muffled voices from behind me, but I couldn't make out what they were saying.

When you trust someone deeply, and they turn your back one day, how does it feel?

My world was crumpling right in front of him. But does he notice? No.

I hated this, everything. All I wanted was to cry myself out and shout at the sky, demanding for peace. Everything was absurd; him losing his memory, not remembering me, but remembering her! I can't stand it!

I just need to know, if I can trust him again. I get tired and weak, my heart aching but still fight. Then there are times when I get lost, but can I fight? Is this love I have for him worth fighting? Can I do something about it? Just a couple of answers, it's all I need.

Are we the same in these times?

All I noticed was that Jacob Black, my best friend and reliever, was following me with a shaken body of fury.


	12. Chapter 12

chapter 12 , EPOV

Can't believe they wouldn't even let me in on the conversation. Crazy, 'ole brunette. I scold at the floor and mumbled as I stomped up the stairs to my room. I could still hear the quiet whispers of their 'secret' meeting. I rolled my eyes at the absurd word. Once I was in my room I shut the door and turned around to see Lexi lying across my bed with a smirk. I gulped which only made her smirk more. I cleared my throat a little uncomfortable but walked to the edge of the bed and sat down. "Uh... hi Lexi..?" I looked her up and down and blinked. She laughed and sat up, ruffling my already ruffled hair. "Heyya Eddiee-kinss." she leaned closer and I automatically moved a little back. Her red eyes were intent on my emerald green gaze. "What's the matter Edward?" she pouted lightly. "C'mon Ed... you can't have been that oblivious, could you?" I looked shocked and arched my brow but before I could say anything she placed her ice cold hand on my shoulder and leaned in, kissing me. Before I could respond to anything, I heard a gasp and someone running down the stairs. I pushed Lexi off and stood to walk towards the door when an annoyed Lexi grabbed my hand. "What are you doing? She's not worth it. I mean... let her be. She needs time to accept the fact that you and I-" I pulled my arm away and cut her off. "There is no "You and I'' Lexi. " the hurt expression on my longest friend's face turned to a hard stern look. I then realized that had been the first time I'd raised my voice at her. "Lexi, I'm-"

"It's fine Edward. Just go." she shook her head and ran a hand through her auburn curls.

I furrowed my brow and cursed myself. She just needs time. I thought to myself as I nodded and walked out the door and down the steps. While I got to the last step I finally noticed that the room was very still and quiet and as I looked up I was stopped in my tracks by 6 angry and disapproving vampires glaring at me. Even the doctor and kind Esme were glaring. I felt a chill go up my spine and took a step back, placing my hand on the stair railing. I didn't want to die like this. Would they kill me? I mean, I just hurt the Bella girl... unintentionally of course, but hurt her none the less. "Don't you think about going upstairs Edward? That chair. Sit. Now." Carlisle's voice rang with authority. I automatically quickened my pace and sat in the chair. As if on cue, all the other vampires followed before the big one got in my face and narrowed his eyes. "You've tried my patience, Edward." he pinched the bridge of his nose. "Honestly Edward... We're trying to help you and we can't help you if we can't help Bella. And you're making this DIFFICULT!" Rosalie slid her hand up his arm to calm him before he could do something stupid. They still glared. My eyes were huge and I was holding on tight to the chair. Alice just looked at me with a disappointed look and shook her head. Carlisle seemed to calm a little and the only expression Esme had was a mix between worry and sorrow. "Look, Edward... What Emmett meant to say-"

"I said exactly what I meant!" Emmett interrupted.

"Emmett!" Carlisle shot him a glare before looking back at me. "We're trying to help you in your current situation...and also Bella. She knows you even better than we do. We're trying to help her so she'll want to help you. She is very important to us. We love her like she's one of us. "

"And soon she shall be." Alice chimed in before being silenced by a disgusted look on Rosalie's face.

"I guess what I'm trying to say is...what exactly happened to Bella?"

"I'm assuming is has something to do with the red haired *edited by mod*" Rosalie rose her brows and Emmett chuckled quietly.

I started to get a little defensive. "She is not what you call her!" What in bloody earth is a *edited by mod*I just cleared my throat and crossed my arms. I was still a little baffled and embarrassed at what Alexandria had done. "I don't want to talk about it and I won't."

There was a hiss and Jasper stepped forward, making Alice put a hand on his chest to refrain him. "Oh, you bet you will talk about it!" That came as a shock to me, it didn't seem like Jasper and Bella had the best relationship. I guessed he sensed my shock because he continued. "Bella is as much family to me as she is to everyone else. Just because I want her blood doesn't mean I don't love her like a sister. I hate seeing her emotions, let alone feeling them too!" Alice patted Jasper's chest and never took her eyes off him. I gulped and looked around. Esme looked like she was crying... But no tears came. Carlisle looked skeptical and worried for Esme as he placed his arm around her. Emmett lost his glare but he still looked at me with a disapproving look while Rosalie glared away. Jasper had a look of pleading and anger. Alice was... concern as she was watching Jasper's future and concerned over Bella. I don't know if it were the emotions these looks gave me, or the fact that Jasper was controlling the emotions but I decided to tell the truth. "When I went upstairs... Lexi...kind of kissed me.-"

"Ohh noo! Poor Bella!" Esme cried out before burying her face in Carlisle's chest.

"Stupid!" Rosalie murmured before stalking off towards the back door, Emmett close behind.

"I didn't mean too! I was going to push Lexi off but then Bella had seen and... it was too late."

Alice looked down at me and gracefully glided over to me, wrapping her tiny arms around me. "It's never too late...we'll get you through this...I promise!"


	13. Chapter 13

CHAPTER 13

ALICE POV

"How do you know?" Edward asked as he looked straight at me. The poor guy, I felt bad for him. I mean, yeah, I wanted to smack him across the head with this season's latest Louis Vuitton bag, but he obviously was just lost and confused. It didn't take a mind reader to see that he felt responsible for all of this. The thing that had me worried was the fact that I couldn't see into his future. In fact, that scared the daylights out of me. Carlisle's theory on me not seeing the future of the wolves was that I had never been a wolf. I only see what I am or have been. So, the fact that I couldn't see into Edward's future had be on the edge. He wasn't fully human. If he wasn't that, then what was he? I was brought out of my thoughts when I saw Edward was still watching me with weary eyes.

"I just know, Edward. It doesn't hurt to have a little optimism! Also, you have me helping you out." With that I gave him the cheekiest grin I could muster up. That was, until I heard Jasper mutter, "_God help us all." _under his breath. I shot my hand out and smacked the back of his head with the back of my hand. Make that two people who were going to be smacked with a Louis Vuitton bags. Such a waste for the bag too. I huffed out a breath and stomped out to Carlisle office, leaving a sullen Edward and a chuckling Jasper who was still rubbing the back of his head. When I looked over my shoulder, Jasper gave me a wink and whispered "_Love tap." _Yeesh, he was hanging out with Emmett too much. I knocked on Carlisle's open office door and his head snapped up.

"Oh, yes Alice?" Just the sound of his tired voice brought a pain to my chest. It's not often vampire's get that tone in voice. I just sat down at the edge of one of his chairs and fiddled with my freshly painted nails. I looked up and cleared my throat. "Edward's not fully human…..is he?" I paused, not liking the wording and quickly changed it. "I mean, if he were, I'd be able to see his future right? That was your theory. I can't make any sense of it. I've tried pushing into his future but that doesn't work at all." By the time I was finished with my rant I had my brows furrowed up and my lips with jutted out in a frustrated pout. Carlisle ran his hands down his face. I noticed he had lost all hope and light in his eyes. He was grasping at any leads for Edward's condition. Carlisle was the one who held this family together. He was the strong one, so when he lost hope? Things were apocalypse bad. "I don't know Alice. I just, I honestly don't know. I've called the Denali's to see if they could have any answers, but they have no clue. To tell you the truth I'm desperate enough to ask the Volturi! God knows they would use that to their advantage." He was shaking his head by know and I stood, raising my voice. "You can't call the Volturi! You can't! What if…" I lowered my voice when I spoke the last bit. "What if they are behind it?" This sounded ridiculous even to my ears, but what if they could? I wouldn't put it past them. They seemed to find all the powerful vampires, why not find one who could manipulate nature? "Wait!"

I squealed out. Carlisle looked at me like I lost my mind as I was jumping up and down squealing. "I know! I just had a thought and I know! I have to go, thanks for the talk, pops." And when that, I dashed out, leaving a very confused Carlisle in my wake. I was going to go up to my room to look through some old papers and books when none other than Lexi stepped in my path. I don't know why, but I really wanted to rip out this chick's auburn curls. I was super suspicious of her and crossed my arms when I noticed her.

"Can I help you?" I raised my brow at her face. Ugh! She obviously is using cheap store brand make-up. She just gave me a smirk. "No thanks, pixie-puff, I think Edward helps me with everything I need." She popped her lips at the end. Oh, no she didn't! I narrowed my eyes at her. I could definitely take her out. Before I could do anything I would most certainly not regret, Jasper was at my side with his arms round my shoulders giving Lexi a death glare I hope to never be on the receiving end of. He ushered me to our room, not ending his glare at the fashion disaster wanna-be until we were out of sight. "I so could have taken her! Why did you have to interrupt? Gosh, did you hear what she said? I cannot believe her!" I had my tiny fists balled up ready to punch someone when Jazzy just laughed and grabbed my wrists, pushing me against a wall and leaning forward. "Slow down there, Rocky. She was just looking for a reaction. Now why don't you tell me what you were so excited about before she happened?" Lord almighty, his accent just makes me drool. He must have sense my mood because he leaned down and planted a mouth-watering kiss on my lips. Before I could react he had already pulled back and was staring down at me with his trademark smirk. Always the tease, Whitlock. I thought in my head. "I think I found another major missing piece to the Edward Puzzle." He looked shocked when I spoke and I could see the glint of excitement in my eyes through the reflection in his. "A very big puzzle **piece**."

**A/N: So, this chapter has NOT been edited. I literally just wrote it and submitted it on here. Did you like it? How's the Lexi chic, aye? She is starting to annoy me and I'm the one who wrote her! Ahaha. Also, what do you think it is that Alice found out? Or who, is a better question; D. Tell me about your thoughts on this chapter when you review!**


	14. Chapter 14

**Chapter 14.**

Alice Pov.

I remember when Bella first found out about werewolves that she joked to me that next she would find out Angela was a witch. At the time, I just brushed it off and laughed that witches didn't exist. Ironic, I know. This is the very reason why I am here right now, standing in front of Angela Weber's front door. Call it a hunch, but Angela is going to be the first I check as a witch. You see, it's said that witches are the ones who balance out nature. Since Edward's problem is so different, I figured if witches do exist, his case has something to do with it. Why this brought me to Angela's front step, I have no clue. I mean, her dad is the town preacher for god's sake! I guess what Bella said stuck. With a huff I rang the doorbell. I looked around her lawn to see all beautiful plants her mom planted for their garden. See? Even more evidence that they could be a witch clan. I was brought out of my thoughts when the door opened and there stood Angela. I grinned for Angie was actually a very good friend of mine thanks to Bells. "Alice! Hi! How are you? How's Edward doing?" Angela's was filled with worry. I just shrugged slightly and gave a small smile.

"You know, he's hanging in there. I just have a few questions for you though. Actually, it has something to do with Edward's….condition." I coughed out the end and rocked back and forth on the balls of my feet. A frown crossed Angela's features. "You don't think I slipped him some a coma poison did you? Cause this feels like a scene in one of those crappy FBI movies." She laughed and I joined in. I couldn't help it, Angela's humor was funny. I shook my head. "No, no, of course not. May I come in? Oh, are your parents' home?" I looked around when she stepped aside to let me in.

Angela nodded. "Yeah, want me to get them?" I was about to answer when darkness overcame me in a familiar manner as I started seeing flashes before my eyes. They were of chanting some sort of chant in Latin. I grinned when the vision ended; I got my answer.

Bella's Pov.

I was sitting on a tree branch at La Push beach with Jake beside me. I was leaning forward with my chin in my hands as we watched the waves hit the shore. After my humiliating break-down, he brought me here. It always calmed me and it was where Jake used to reassure me about his wolf life. We had so many memories on this tree branch that it did calm me. We were currently in a comfortable silence until I sighed and spoke softly. "I'm sorry I broke down like an overly dramatic teenager in one of those dumb sitcoms." It came out as more of a grumble but Jacob just laughed and swung his large arm around my shoulders.

"That's all right, Bells. I'm well used to your dramatic teenage girl ways." When I turned to give him a shocked stare he smirked at me.

"What? I am not dramatic!" I gaped at him. I couldn't believe it. I mean, I lost my temper every once in a while, but really, who didn't? In response he just laughed harder. I gave him a confused look but was starting to get angrier. Why was he laughing at me? I just smacked him with the back of my hand which made him laugh louder, if possible. "What?" I demanded.

He shook his head, trying to calm his laughing. "Nothing. Really, just, your face…and then your reaction!" I was already in a pissy mood to begin with and he was making it worse. With a huff I stood up to storm off when his laughter died and he grabbed my wrist, spinning me around to look at him face-to-face. "No, wait, Bella. I didn't mean it. Honest. I was just joking around with you, really. I'm a jerk." He put one of his hands on the side of my cheek and looked deep into my eyes. I sighed and nodded.

"I know. Sorry I overreacted, I'm just stressed I guess." I wiped my eyes with the back of my hand and gave him a small smile. He shook his head and kissed my forehead. Instead of pulling away, I reveled in the calm it brought me. "You're adorable, Bells. Really." I rolled my eyes and playfully pushed him.

"Come on. I'm bored." At my request, Jake pulled me into his garage and signaled for me to sit one of the chairs. "What are we working on today?" I always did love Jake's garage.

He snorted and looked at me with a pointed look. "We? Yeah, Bella, I'm sure you couldn't even change the oil in a car." I rolled my eyes but didn't deny it. "Anyways, _I _will be fixing up my rabbit. You can keep me company." I stuck my tongue out at him like the mature person I was. "I saw that." I had no idea how, considering his back was turned to me. I guess he just knew me that well. I laughed and threw a screwdriver at him, knowing it wouldn't hurt. He turned around when it hit him and chuckled. "You did _not _just do that." He stalked towards me and pulled me over his shoulder, causing me to squeal.

"Jake, put me down. Jacob, stop." I was now laughing as he started tickling me. My protests were only half-hearted. Believe it or not, I wanted my mind off of Edward for now, and this helped. I didn't want to spend my time mopping over my love like every love-sick girl. I would fight for him, yes, but I would not mope. Jacob stopped tickling me on the couch that he had gently thrown me on but his laughter died when he caught my eyes. He was leaning over me with shallow breaths when he leaned down and captured my lips with his gently. I was caught up in the warmth of his lips before I realized what happened. Before I could pull away, Jake did. He stepped two steps back with wide eyes. "Oh my g- Oh. Bella, I am so sorry. I- Oh my god, I am so sorry. I don't know what came over me." He was frantically looking around, running his hands through his hair. He looked so freaked it was funny and I couldn't help the laugh that bubbled out of my lips. He looked at me confused before smiling too. "What's so funny?"

I just shook my head and laughed. "You look ready to piss yourself." At that I laughed even harder. He shook his head and muttered something about me losing my mind. After that, he started to work on the rabbit while I watched. We talked about anything under the moon, except the kiss. I wasn't sure how I felt about it but I knew he really did feel bad about it. I was just glad that the awkwardness was gone. I had a feeling of calm come over me and I knew that Jake would always be there for me, no matter what life's obstacles were.


	15. Chapter 15

**Authors Note:**

** Hey there readers! First, I would like to put a little disclaimer in here that I am ****not ****the master mind behind twilight. Therefore, all rights are Stephanie Meyers. Put, I do own this plot and all the extra non-twilight characters…ohh! And, I secretly own Robert Pattinson's heart…he just doesn't know it yet. ;D Anyways, secondly I would LOVE to put in here that I love all of you readers and I wouldn't be to chapter 14 if it weren't for all you. I know, you may think chapter 14 isn't even a lot, but for me? It's a big deal! Haha. Anyways, I love all your comments too. So, thank you all so much for the support and Inspiration! **

**Oh! Before I forget, I am currently looking for a Beta-Reader so if any of you are interested or know someone who is, send me a message! Chapter 15 is on its way! **

**Q: What do you think will happen? What do you **_want _**to happen? Comment me and tell me what you think! :D **


	16. Chapter 16

Chapter 15

Apov

A witch! So, Bella had been right after all, I suppose. What I am confused about is how I was able to catch a vision of . I shook my head. It wasn't worth getting a headache over.

I was sitting in the Weber's living room, waiting for to come back from making tea.

Pft. What a cliché; witches drinking herbal tea. I had to refrain from laughing when Angela's mom finally came into the room with a glass of tea. I gave her one of my child-of-the-year smiles.

"Hello Mrs. Weber, how are you this beautiful morning?" Yeah, Yeah, I am well aware that I am a suck up. But it worked with Charlie, so no judging.

"Please, call me Barbara, is Phil's mom," Barbara told me, smiling, sitting

down across from me. There was an awkward silence between us for a few minutes. To be honest, it was rather uncomfortable. I cleared my throat to speak but Barbara beat me to it.

"I know why you are here…well, maybe not why exactly but I know what you and your 'family' are."

I knew there was a chance of Barbara Weber being a witch, but I most defiantly didn't expect her to know about us Cullens. I choked on my tea and looked up at her with wide, golden eyes.

"Excuse me?"

"Oh, don't play coy with me Mary-Alice Brandon, I know all about vampires," she told me, rolling her eyes. The jig was up.

I stood rock still at the mention of my full real name.

"H-how, how do you know that name?" I stammered. Who did this woman think she was? Just waltzing in here and spouting out my family's life story…okay, I was the one doing the waltzing and it was only my name.

She gave me a sad smile and moved to sit next to me and placed a hand on my knee in a comforting gesture, like how a mother would comfort a daughter in a situation like this. One of the reasons why I really liked the Weber's was because they were a good family. Kind and true-hearted.

"Oh, Alice dear, did you really come here today to discuss the topic of me knowing a lot about you? Now, what is it you really wanted to know, dear?"

"If you know so much about everything else, shouldn't you know the reason I'm here?" I asked slyly.

She shook her head with a little laugh. "No, the things I know are limited."

I braced myself looked her in the eyes, determined. I felt I could trust her. I knew I could trust her.

"Do you know what happened to Edward?"

I saw her nod and decided I would ask her how later.

"Well, I wanted to know if that was the working of a witch."

She gave me a knowing grin. "Well, of course it is, Hun."

I gave her a bewildered look. "How can you be so sure?"

"Because I was the one who did it for him," she added, smiling lightly when she finished speaking.


	17. Chapter 17

I would like to give a shout out to my awesome beta: This. Is. Scrumptious! She is totally awesome and her stories are great.

Also, my brothers girlfriend helped me write this chapter and pointed out what would make it better. Thanks Meggie!

**Chapter 16**

Apov

To say I was shocked was a gross understatement. I was even angry. This lady had ruined a lot by what she did! How could she? I instantly regret thinking she was a nice lady. I scoffed and yanked my hand back, stood up and glared at her with the most menacing eyes I could muster.

"You did what?" I seethed at her. If I didn't calm down fast I would do something extremely stupid. I took deep breaths, while narrowing my eyes at her. I wish Jasper was here to calm me down, he was always there.

The traitor stood up and held her hands up. "No hold on and don't jump to conclusions. Contrary to what books and movies like to say, witches aren't evil beings who go around manipulating people's lives for their own wicked pleasure. Edward came to me and asked."

Again, I was shocked speechless. "Edward? Edward asked you to do this too him? Are you nuts! Edward was happy with his lot. He was happy…wasn't he?" I asked more to myself than to . I couldn't believe I didn't notice this before. He always seemed happy, of course he was a brooding prude, but he was always like that!

"Again, jumping to conclusions, Alice. He was happy, yes, but he wanted to do this for Bella. He- We didn't know it would cause him to lose his memory. In fact, I didn't even know the spell existed! I guess it makes sense, whatever can be done can be undone. He came to me, told me he knew my secret, and asked me to create a spell that would turn him human." She shook her head and had a small smile on her lips. "He thought if it would work for him, it could work for you all too. I guess what we didn't think of was that it would literally undo it all. This makes sense, really." Barbara thought to herself. I couldn't believe it. She looked like a kid on Christmas with her newest revelation and quickly snapped her fingers and grabbed the pen and notebook that appeared out of thin air, furiously writing down something.

My annoyance flared and I placed my hand on my hips. "Well? Can it be fixed?"

"Shush and patience. I'm working on it." She shook her head and scribbled more things down before finally looking up at me. "This could take all night, dear. Why don't you go home and I will call you when I have something ready."

I was about to nod when I remembered that she knew so much about me. I turned around and she looked up. "Before I go, how come you know so much about me and I can see you?"

She smiled even more now, a sweet but proud smile. "Because dear, you were a witch in your human life. Did you really think your visions were just random? You are a bit of a rarity to our kind, not a lot have the gift of being a seer or a prophetess. Now go, and I'll call you later. It was nice to meet you." With that she turned back to her notebook and I walked away confused and in utter disbelief.

Epov

Pacing back and forth from one end of the living room to the other, I blocked out the presence of the five vampires watching me. I couldn't put my mind around the fact of vampires still, let alone that Lexi was one of them. Lexi! She hadn't come back from the hunt she went on after our little spat. I didn't know when she would be back but I would let her blow some steam.

I pinched the bridge of my nose, willing the thoughts of a certain brunette girl out of my mind. I couldn't make understanding of the connection I felt, the pull that was between us. It was like my body ached without her. I needed her but I didn't want her. Well, my heart wanted her, I should want her, but I didn't know her, therefore I didn't want her. I growled in anger and started pacing faster. I suddenly felt a wave of calmness over take my mind and body, and the tension began to fade away.

I stopped pacing and looked up at my supposed family members who stared back expectantly. I opened my mouth to speak but closed it and shook my head. I was about to speak again when a sudden blur came running at me and before I knew it I was on the floor being hugged by the smallest vampire with spiky hair. She was grinning ear to ear with her eyes closed as she was hugging me tight.

"Oh Eddie!" Alice squealed. Yes, squealed. My ears were still ringing. She jumped up and brought me to my feet.

"I'll be the first to ask…what just happened?" Emmett, the biggest said.

Alice turned to him and grinned, bouncing on her feet while clapping her hands. Goodness, she was such a pixie. "Well, I found out what's wrong with Eddie-boy over there. Don't even ask, I'm not saying a word!" She grinned at them all and winked at her husband, Jasper, who was staring at her in awe and love. My heart clenched at the last one and he looked at me apologetically and I felt better. I looked at him curiously. I was told that he could feel and control emotions, but it was still a shock to actually feel it.

"This is marvelous! How did you find this out? Is it fatal?" Doctor Carlisle asked. Alice just shook her head and pretended to zip and lock her mouth while skipping over to Jasper.

All golden eyes turned back to me then to the door where Lexi suddenly burst through. Her cheeks were flushed from her hunt and she looked at me first. "We need to talk." And with that she disappeared upstairs, to my room probably.

Upstairs I found Lexi sitting on the edge of my bed while looking out the window.

I cleared my throat and she flinched, probably too lost in thought to notice my presence.

She stood up and cleared her throat. "Edward….I-I'm sorry." She looked down in shame. "I didn't mean to go about that like I did or to yell at you. I like you, I do, but I'm not willing to ruin our friendship over it." She looked up at me and I saw pleading in her big red eyes. It was always a shock to see them like that. They used to be a nice blue shade and seeing them red made my blood turn cold. I don't think I could ever get used to it, but she was still my friend from 100 years ago. I sighed and sat next to her. "Lexi, you're the only one I know in this huge mess. I don't want to lose your friendship…especially when I need you the most. Even if you like me more than a friend, I won't let that change anything. Just… I have a lot on me right now; I can't take this all in." I shook my head and ran my hands through my hair.

Lexi just nodded and took my hand. Hers were cold, like ice and I had to suppress the urge to flinch. She looked up at me and there was pain in her eyes.

"I heard….that Alice knows what's wrong? Please, just promise me that if they can fix what happened to you that it won't change anything between us. I can't lose you when I just found you after over 90 years of searching."

I didn't know what would happen after this was fixed or if it could even be fixed. I didn't know anything, but it didn't matter because right then I squeezed her hand and looked into her eyes.

"I promise."

**I know, not a lot happened but at least Alice found out a little bit of her past and knows what happened to Edward.**

**Do you guys think Lexi's motives are all innocent or is she planning something?**

**Sorry I didn't put In Bell's POV in this chapter, I didn't want to go all Cassandra Clare on you guys (Although I LOVE her! :D) I felt it would be too much. **

**Anyways, PLEASE review… I'm trying to get to 50 reviews. I am considering taking down this story because it doesn't seem like a lot of people like it and it seems like it's getting boring. Anyways, comment your thoughts. Or maybe just put a smiley, it'll only take 5 seconds!**


	18. Chapter 18

A/N: **Sorry it took me so long guys. I just really haven't had any inspiration for this story and had no idea how to continue it. This chapter won't be very good for that very reason. Anyways, enjoy…or not.**

Chapter 17

Bpov

After the kiss in Jake's garage, things went back as normal. We went in to watch a lame sitcom on his television and made fun of it shamelessly while eating a bag of potato chips. It was nice to escape reality for a little and pretend things were like they used to be, but eventually reality did set in and took its toll. This is why I am standing on the beach, staring out at the waves crashing against the shore with my hands in my pockets. Jake fell asleep on the couch and I didn't have the heart to wake him. I sighed. When did things get so difficult? I felt the familiar tug in my chest from whenever I thought about Edward. I shook my head and squeezed my eyes shut tight. He would get better. Lexi would leave. _Lexi. _My eyes flashed opened and flared with anger. I got a bad feeling about that girl. I don't know if it was just pure jealousy or my Cop's Daughter Intuition, but I didn't like her. I felt two strong arms wrap around my waist and yelped in surprise, bring my elbow back in flex and wincing when it hit a rock solid chest.

"Ow!" I howled trying to twist out of the persons arms so I could rub my now bruised elbow.

"Well, that's what you get from trying to elbow me. Sheesh, jumpy much?" Jacob's voice ruffled my hair and he let go enough for me to turn around and scowl at him. "Well maybe if you didn't show up out of the blue without my knowledge!"

He smirked and pointed his finger at me. "Isn't that a song?" I slapped his arm and he scrunched up his nose in mock pain. "Okay! Okay! Anyways, I didn't sneak up. I called your name like fifty times but you were too busy having a staring contest with the ocean. Not an easy challenge might I add. What were you thinking about?"

At my expression his face darkened and his eyes flashed with annoyance. "Please don't tell me you're still thinking about Edward? Bella that is why you're here. You aren't supposed to think about it, the Cullen's will figure it all out. For now, you need to keep busy and stay with me." His eyes bore into mine with sincere love. It made my heart ache that Jake wouldn't move on and find the girl he deserved. I just shook my head.

"You know I can't just sit back and wait. What if this can't be reversed? What if he will never remember me?"

"What if a zombie apocalypse breaks out and we all die and turn into aliens?" I gave Jake a weird look, concerned of his mental health. He nodded back like it was obvious. "It's just that, Bella. 'What if'. The world is full of 'What if's and you can't let that stop you from living your life."

My eyes widened. "Wow, that was very profound, Jake."

He grinned like he just won the Noble Peace Prize. "I know right? I'm epic, admit it."

"Yeah and how long did you work on that speech in the mirror?" He shoved my shoulder playfully.

"Ten minutes. And it was a wall, not a mirror." I cracked up laughing at that and felt Jacob picked me up and throw me over his shoulder.

"Hey!" I squealed. "Put me down! Jacob Ephraim Black! Put me down this instant!" My commands were ruined by my giggles when he started to spin in a circle. I clung onto his shoulders for dear life. He stopped spinning and started walking. I couldn't see where because my mind was so dizzy.

"You want down? Okay." I heard mischief in his voice and automatically knew what was coming. Before I could protest he let go of me and I landed with a splash into ice cold water.

"AHHHH! THAT IS FREAKING COLD!" I stood up, my clothes soaked, shivering and murdering Jacob with my stare.

"Oops, sorry, my hands slipped." I had to give it to him; he was very good at holding in his laughter.

"Ugh. I am going to KILL you!" I screamed before lunging at him. He dodged out of my way, finally giving in to his laughter and running down the beach. I shot after him like a bullet. I was never the graceful type and quickly tripped over my feet, falling forward and smacking into Jacob, causing him to fall down with me. I groaned but quickly got up and took of my show, smacking him with it.

"Why would you do that? I could have frozen to death! I hate you. I hate you. I hate you." I continued to smack him with my wet shoe while he laughed uncontrollably and tried blocking my attacks with his hands.

"Ewww! Get a room you guys!" I heard a voice behind us say.

"That makes no sense, Seth. She's beating him not making out with him." Another voice said.

Seth snorted. "Exactly. You know, it's always the quiet ones that are into that kinda thing." I heard a hand smack against skin and Seth yell 'Ow'. By this time I had stopped my beating and saw Jake giving the death look to Seth and who I now saw as Embry.

I knew Seth was just making a joke so I stood up and smiled at him, trying to make him feel better from Jacob's withering glare. "Hey guys, what are you doing here?" Seth beamed and jogged forward, scooping me into a hug.

"We live here, remember Bells? Geez, why are you so wet?" He pulled back and rubbed my arms up and down to give me warmth from his super wolf powers.

"Ask Jacob." I scowled over Seth's shoulder at Jake who smiled sheepishly.

"Oh, I'd rather not." Embry joked which earned a smack in the back of the head from Jake.

I just rolled my eyes and smiled at the trio. They never ceased to make me smile and for once since the whole drama started, I was happy.

**Yeah, it's short and filled with fluff but I can't exactly get into the other drama in one whole chapter, plus, Bella needed some cheering up. **


End file.
